Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to augmented reality objects and more particularly relates to the automatic modification of augmented reality objects.
Description of the Related Art
The user of an augmented reality device may view both real objects and virtual objects. Occasionally, one object may obstruct the view of another object.